


I Will Never Make It (If I'm On My Own)

by AnotherGallavichLove



Series: Prompts [52]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Getting Back Together, I love you's, M/M, post 5x12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:12:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5196935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherGallavichLove/pseuds/AnotherGallavichLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt: Could you write a story where a few months after breaking Ian and Mickey, Ian is better, Lip decides to introduce him to a guy from his college.One night Carl and Debbie come back home and say they have been in hospital with Milkovich (Mandy included) because Terry (who is got out of prison) has pounded heavily Mickey, which is full of bruises, scars and in bad shape.Just heard the news Ian wants to go to him, sending the new guy to fuck off...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Never Make It (If I'm On My Own)

When Ian had first snapped out of that low after the break up, he had been heartbroken. He had gone months beating himself up over how he could do something like that to Mickey, because when he thought back at it, Mickey was actually one of the only people who had always been there for him no matter what.

 

However, the longer Ian went without seeing Mickey, he started to heal. And as much as he still regretted the break up, and how it went down, he realized that maybe it hadn’t been such a bad thing at all.

 

About five months after, Ian was better. A lot better, on meds and everything, though he didn’t know how the fuck it had happened really. One day he had just woken up and realized that he needed to fix himself somehow.

 

Ian felt like he had gotten the fresh start he had needed all along. No Mickey, and no more denying the fact that he was sick. So when Lip had come to him and said that he had a gay friend who might be a good fit for Ian, he figured he was ready.

 

It would be good to get out there again. For once, Lip had actually done something right. Eric was kind, and sweet and understanding when it came to Ian’s illness. He was an amazing kisser, too. Ian was happy, really, really happy.

 

Well, that’s what he told himself, anyhow.

 

Any other possibility was just way too much to handle.

 

Eric was nothing short of the perfect guy for Ian, so there was really no reason for him not to be happy.

 

The two of them were sitting on the Gallagher couch one night, Eric leaning against the armrest with Ian in between his legs, their hands intertwined in Ian’s lap as they watched some random movie that happened to be on. Ian leaned back against his chest, closing his eyes a little bit and enjoying the warmth. He chuckled lowly when Eric pressed a kiss to the skin behind his ear.

 

”Tickles” Ian whispered, opening his eyes.

 

”Can’t help it” Eric said back, moving his lips down his neck and shoulder, every kiss becoming wetter and deeper. Sexier. Ian’s eyes fell closed again and he leaned into the affection for a second before turning around and pressing their lips together.

 

Eric hummed into the kiss and his hands wandered down to Ian’s ass, squeezing teasingly. Ian’s shirt had just been thrown to the side when the front door opened, making the couple jump apart.

 

”Hey” Ian greeted his little brother and sister, running a hand through his long hair.

 

”Where have you been?” He asked, picking his t shirt up from the floor and throwing it over his body again.

 

”Hospital” Debbie said, eyeing Eric with an unreadable look on her face.

 

”Hey, guys” Eric said as if it was nothing.

 

”Is everything okay?” Ian asked, eyebrows knitted together.

 

Debbie and Carl looked at each other, and Carl’s eyes drifted from hers to Eric’s, and then finally to Ian’s, right before he opened his mouth and shattered Ian’s world.

 

”Mickey’s in there. Terry’s out” Ian’s entire body froze, and he felt as if his throat closed up. Mickey. Terry.

 

”How bad is it?” He managed to croak out, eyes drifting to his boyfriend, who didn’t really seem to understand what was happening.

 

”He’ll live” Carl stated. ”Probably”

 

Ian looked at his little brother again, and suddenly everything clicked. Fiona and Lip loved Eric, but Debbie and Carl never had, and Ian hadn’t understood why until just now. They missed Mickey. Mickey who had always been there for Ian. How the fuck could he ever think that Eric would be a better choice?

 

If Ian were a cartoon, this would be when the light bulb would be turned on over his head. Mickey. Mickey was the fucking guy for him, and it fucking sucked that he had to be beaten almost to death for Ian to realize it.

 

”I need to see him” Ian said finally, standing up and running a hand over his face. ”What room is he in?”

 

”I don’t remember, but Mandy’s there” Debbie said. ”Iggy, too. They’ll know” Ian nodded and almost went to get his jacket on right when he realized there was somebody else in the room with them.

 

”Eric, you gotta go” Eric nodded.

 

”Alright, I understand. Take care of whoever Mickey is, I’ll call you tomorrow?” He asked, leaning in for a kiss, but Ian placed a hand on his chest pushing him back a little bit. He didn’t miss the satisfied looks on his siblings faces.

 

”No. You gotta go. I can’t do this, man. I thought I could, but you’re not who I wanna be with. Mickey is” Ian said, fighting a smile at just saying his name again. Eric frowned.

 

”What the fuck? We were just making out ten minutes ago!” Ian nodded.

 

”Just go” Eric huffed, and then he was gone.

 

 

By the time Ian made it to the city hospital, the fact that Mickey was really, really badly hurt had finally caught up with him. He felt like he couldn’t breathe, and the possibility that Mickey might not be alright just wasn’t okay.

 

”Mikhailo Milkovich?” Ian asked, voice breathy.

 

”Room two hundred and eight” The girl behind the counter said, and he thanked her, running off to get there.

 

When he made it to the door, he stopped. What was he hoping would happen? He would apologize and they could ride off into the sunset together? Yeah, right. There was so much shit he had to apologize for, so much shit they would need to work on, even if Mickey were to agree to take him back. But Ian decided he could wait with all of that, for now, he just wanted to make sure Mickey wasn’t dead or some shit.

 

He took a deep breath and cracked the door open to the private room. How the fuck they had managed to get Mickey a private room, he didn’t know, but there was probably some kind of threat of blackmail involved.

 

Ian felt like his heart fell down to his stomach when he spotted them. Mickey was laying on his back, eyes closed, probably sleeping. His face was completely black and blue and his hands and arms were no different.

 

Mickey was hooked up to a few machines, and Ian wasn’t even sure that he wanted to know why he needed them. Mandy was sitting beside the bed on a chair, facing the door, sleeping with her head on Mickey’s shoulder.

 

From the angle, Ian assumed his hand was in hers. Iggy was there, too. In a chair next to Mandy. He wasn’t sleeping, but his eyes were closed when Ian came in, he was obviously tired. They fluttered open, and his face settled in a frown when he saw Ian come in.

 

Iggy had a pretty heavy black eye that Ian could only imagine had come from protecting his little brother.

 

”The fuck are you doing here?” Iggy asked, voice raspy. Ian swallowed.

 

”I heard from Debbie and Carl…” Ian said taking a couple of steps into the room to get a better look at Mickey. ”Fuck” He sighed, sitting down on the chair right next to his head. ”How did this happen?”

 

”We didn’t know he was coming home today. He just barged in and started yelling” Iggy said, still sizing his brother’s ex boyfriend up. Ian had never really seen Iggy like this. He was tired, and he looked broken, almost… fragile.

 

The way you never really saw a Milkovich look. It was like it was forbidden for them to show themselves vulnerable.

 

”You really fucking hurt him, you know” Iggy said after a beat of silence. Ian hummed, eyes still on Mickey’s sleeping frame. Mandy’s now turquoise hair was sprawled out onto his chest.

 

”I know” Ian said. ”But I fucking love him so much” Iggy grunted. ”I don’t blame you for not trusting me” Ian assured him then. ”I was a complete asshole”

 

”You were sick” Iggy said, and Ian was surprised that he was seemingly defending him.

 

”Doesn’t make it right” Ian sighed, and Iggy did as well before reaching over to shake his sister’s shoulder a little bit.

 

”What?” She groaned, eyes becoming wide when she sat up and spotted Ian.

 

”Hey, Mands” He said, not sure how pissed she was with the whole break up thing.

 

”Hey” She said, and Ian frowned when he spotted a bruise on her cheek as well.

 

”Mandy, come on. Let’s go” Iggy said, dragging her up from her chair so that Ian and Mickey could be alone.

 

Mandy and Ian hugged tightly before the siblings exited the room. They would catch up later, but for now all Ian wanted to do was focus on Mickey. He turned back to his sleeping frame, a hand slipping up to caress his cheek lightly, making sure to avoid the stitches.

 

Mickey’s eyes fluttered open, eyebrows knitting together.

 

”Ian?” Ian sighed at the sound his his voice and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

 

”I’m so sorry, baby”

 

”This isn’t my first beat down” Mickey pointed out, and Ian rolled his eyes.

 

”You know what I mean” He stated, his eyes glued onto Mickey’s. ”I love you so fucking much and if I hadn’t done what I did, you wouldn’t be here and everything would be okay, and - ”

 

”You don’t know that” Mickey pointed out weakly, voice cracking. ”Pops would have been home today anyway”

 

Ian didn’t say anything to that. Instead, he kept his hand by Mickey’s cheek, fingers running through his greasy hair.

 

”I love you” He repeated, and Mickey looked up at him. ”I’ll do anything to make this up to you, please, Mick. I just… I’ve tried to be happy, but I can’t”

 

It was true. Ian wasn’t happy with Eric. That was just some petty lie to get himself to believe that he hadn’t made the biggest mistake of his life by breaking up with Mickey.

 

”I love you, too” Came Mickey’s response, so quietly that Ian almost missed it. He was too tired to fight this. Ian was here, saying everything he had wanted him to say for the past five months. He just wanted him back. ”Come here”

 

He shuffled a little bit to the side to make room for Ian. Ian climbed onto the bed and laid down beside Mickey, wrapping an arm around him. Mickey moved his hand to Ian’s, lacing their fingers together as Ian rested his chin on top of Mickey’s head.

 

”This mean you’re my boyfriend again?” Ian whispered quietly, and it got a chuckle out of Mickey.

 

”Yes” He answered, bringing their hands up to his bruised mouth to press a kiss to the back of Ian’s.

 

They still had a fuck ton of shit to figure out, but for now, they were back in each other’s lives, and that was worth more than anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanna see Mandy with blue hair now, damn.


End file.
